


Please Stop Fighting Killers

by meowbands



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Have I mentioned gay?, M/M, Short, quentin is a sleepy boi, will david please stop fighting killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowbands/pseuds/meowbands
Summary: Quentin's number one wish is for his boyfriend to stop fighting sharp, rusty weapon-wielding killers.Who runstowardsa maniacal killer?





	Please Stop Fighting Killers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenEvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEvaine/gifts).



> I'm out of a two year hiatus to write some David and Quentin good action. Nobody ships these bois. I fully believe David puts himself to sleep just to beat the shit out of Freddy so Quentin can sleep.

Quentin Smith loved his boyfriend, he really did.

 

Nobody could blame him for being exasperated with David King, though. The man lived to get hurt, or as David put it, "protecting his mates".

 

When Quentin first joined this strange world, he was greeted with ten pairs of eyes staring at him with bewilderment, surrounding an ever-burning campfire. He was bombarded with questions, greetings, and introductions. His first ever trial, he followed in the footsteps of the brawler, while being held back by Nea from "doing dumb shit" like David did.

 

His second trial, he was trapped in the basement of the old Springwood preschool, the world foggy and staring into the eyes of the man he swore to bring down. His cry of pain from Freddy finally finishing toying with him attracted the attention of David, who yelled at Freddy until he too was asleep and leading Freddy on a long chase.

 

Countless trials after that, and Quentin learned to ignore the killers as they chased his boyfriend. David got on their nerves enough for them to have a tunnel vision on him, even passing multiple other survivors, generators, and even exit doors to get David. Quentin could make an alphabetized list of every dumb thing David has done to piss the killers off. He once pushed the Trapper into his own trap, and stayed around to _laugh_ instead of leaving. He threw a hatchet back at the Huntress, burying it in her arm. He snapped off one of the Hag's fingers like a twig, and he ran around the Nurse for 20 minutes, even after the other three survivors had left. He made fun of Freddy about his sweater; punched Leatherface in the gut; followed the Pig then tripped her on her face; stared down Myers, flexing his muscles and challenging the stalker.

 

Recently, however, David was getting bolder. Having more "fun", as he called it. ("How can you protect and have fun?" Quentin once asked. David just grinned at him.) He would actively find the killers, and kick, punch, and bite them. If a killer got close to another survivor, David would trip the killer, annoying them to no end. If a killer was focused on Quentin, there was certain hell to be payed. David would full-on bear hug a killer, allowing Quentin to get to safety.

 

Quentin was patching David up at the campfire, his fingers working on sewing a deep gash from the Trapper's machete. "David, why do you mess with the killers so much?" Quentin asked, exasperation very clear in his voice. He felt David's deep chuckle shake his body.

 

"Migh' as well have some fun whi' I'm here, right?" David answered, a cocky grin tugging at his lips. He leaned back against a tree once Quentin finished, lifting an arm for the insomniac to cuddle against his side like David knew he enjoyed.

 

"If only your fun was normal and didn't involve fighting killers," Quentin mumbled, taking advantage of the heat radiating from his love. David's whole body vibrated with the wonderful laugh he emitted, deep and hearty.

 

"Nothin' else is fun. 't's fine, Quen," David said, always comforting his boyfriend to the best of his abilities. Quentin just shook his head, letting it fall to rest on David's chest as he relaxed. Sleep wouldn't come for another couple days, but he could always watch over David out of trials as David did for him in trials.

 


End file.
